Akatsuki's cherry blossom
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: Sakura memory is erased and believes she has been in ally of the Akatsuki all her life. But twists and turns reavel the past and the truth. Better than the summory sounds.
1. memories forgotton

The sun shined brightly as the birds chirped through the hidden leaf. Today was the day fate all changes. Today was the day was the happiest, yet the saddest day ever. However night time is when the sadness will consume the hidden leaf...

The sun shined through a not fully closed window. The sun shined to the pink hair kunoichi's face. She fliched as the sudden rays hit her face, but then got up as soon as it was the sun's way of a wake up call. The mumbled curses of it being to early to get up, but then she remember what today was. Today was her special mission. Today she was supposed to go to lady Tsunade and find out her special mission. The hokage explained that only Sakura could do it. Pride swallowed Sakura as she heard the explanation leave from her mentor's lips. Sakura even saw a glint of pride from her mentor as Sakura looked at her. Sakura dressed and headed to the hokage tower.

"Today is my day!I can feel it!" Sakura yelled in her head.

She mentally did a dance of cheerfulness, unaware of eyes watching her. But at the moment, nothing could ruin her moment. She tuned the knob of the door after she knocked and heard a mummer of "come in.". Sakura came in and saw Lady Tsunade buried in paperwork. Sakura pitied her almost knowing be berried in paperwork was tough. But Hokage was a serious responsibility. Thankfully Lady Tsunade took breaks every one in a while.

"Lady Tsunade." Saskura bowed.

"Hello Sakura, good morning." Lady Tsunade greeted.

"Good morning." Sakura smiled.

"May I ask what do you want?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"I'm here for my special mission.'' Sakura explained.

"Oh yes. Five ANBU will accompany you."

"Must be serious." Sakura thought.

A whispering swoosh was heard as five bodies were in Lady Tsunade's office.

"ANBU." Sakura thought to herself.

The first ANBU had a mask of a simple cat mask, the second ANBU had a mask with green wave like strips around the eye holes, the third ANBU member had a mask with golden swirled around the mouth and the character "love"- made Sakura think of Gaara- on the ANBU's forehead mask, the fourth ANBU had a mask a fox, the fifth ANBU member had a beautiful mask with a blue butterfly painted over the right eye hole.

"Okay, today the mission is to guide Sakura through the desert to help cure a victim in Suna of poison. They do not have the knowledge for this type of poison so they asked us, hidden leaf, for help." Lady Tsunade explained.

"Understood." the ANBU and Sakura bowed to leave.

"Good, now leave right now."

"Yes!"

They jumped out of her out of her office and headed to konoha 's gates. They jumped into the trees and headed to Suna.

"Okay, All I need to do is cure a victim, come home and report back to Lady Tsunade. Naruto is probably having a fit at the moment." Sakura giggled when she though about her yellow haired friend.

Naruto was a special case. He was...loud and barbaric in manners, and was always not serious but he had one dream. His dream was to become a great Hokage so that everyone has to acknowledge him. He would always say ''believe it!'' after saying his dream. Naruto was someone who also had a way to change people surprisingly. He may be a dope, but he could change you, he could also be one who could be someone who relies on him. He was serious when it came to battle and his friends.

But then there was Saskue...Saskue was different. He was driven to madness and consumed in hatred. He was so insane he had tried to kill is before. But Naruto does not loose faith. He made a promise to me to bring Saskue back. Saskue's hatred knew no bounds for his brother, Itachi, who was a S-class criminal in the infamous gang called "Akatsuki". I mean who wouldn't be consumed with hatred when thier own flesh and blood murder your own clan and flesh and blood. Clan was family, at least in mt perspective. Doing something like that...Sakura couldn't even imagine it. She remember Saskue called her annoying because she didn't understand what e was going through. Saskura understood the loneliness, just not the hatred that came with it for the Uchia. Saskue know she didn't know what it was like to see your whole clan slaughtered right before you and not have the strength to do anything about it. However, Sakura's parents died and left Sakura parent less, an orphan to be a exact. But Ladt Tsunade helped Sakura to become stronger. Lady Tsunade though of Sakura like a daughter. Sakura thought of Lady Tsunade as a second mother.

All Sakura wanted to do was have Naruto and Saskue watch her back for once. She wanted to surpass them, but it seemed just as she caught up to them, they would run ahead farther away, leaving the blossom in the dirt. She always seemed like a damsel in distress and she **HATED **It. She'll prove to them one day that she will no be a burden.

The night crept quickly and the sun "died", but the phoenix shall be reborn tomorrow and the next days. Team Sakura stopped to set up camp and started to unpack the tents. Each team member took turns for watch. The ANBU member with the wave like stripes woke Sakura and told her it was her turn. Sakura grumbled mentally but got up and nodded ant the ANBU member. After all, she didn't wan to think she was just some stuck- up shinobi. Sakura sat down on the cold hard ground. To be honest, she has freaking scared. The whole night seemed creepy, even the wind! Sakura almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the lonely song that some coyote's were howling.

"Freaking...stupid dogs!" Sakura murmured.

The breeze blew through Sakura's long pink bubblegum locks. Sakura encircled the blanket as an attempt to keep her self warm. Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest every freaking ten seconds! Sakura tried to distract herself by remembering the past. She remembered when she her battle with Sasori of the red sand with Lady Chiyo. Her battle with Sasori was a bittersweet battle. Sweet because she defeated him. bitter because Lady Chiyo sacrificed herself so she could revive Gaara, the kazekage. Sasori was one tough opponent. She could still feel the pain as the poisoned katana pierced her side and through her. But she and Lady Chiyo defeated him. Bringing one akatsuki was a mild day for her, it was also a sense of accomplish. A boost of self-esteem as well. She had to admit he was one cute puppet. He was thirty-six but he looked sixteen. That was only because he turned himself into a puppet. It's so sad when a good guys turned out to be a puppet and a bad one and insane one at that! It would have never worked out, for she walks in light and he drowns in the tar- like water of darkness. Sakura was not willing to leave all her friends and senseis for a S-class criminal know as "Sasori of the red sand".

"If only he wasn't the bad guy. I wish he was the good guy." Sakura muttered to herself.

Sakura had realized her shift was over ans it was time to wake up the next ANBU member for their shift.

"Man, thinking makes the time go by." Sakura thought.

Sakura picked herself of the ground. Sakura waled over to the grey tent that had the ANBU member with the butterfly mask. Sakura wasn't surprised when she saw the mask was still on the owner who wore it. Saskura gently, but firmly shook the ANBU member. The ANBU member stirred and realized it was their shift. The ANBU member shook their head, stood up and left. Sakura went to her tent and lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

The next morning...

Sakura stirred when she heard everybody packing up and changed and followed the ritual of packing everything up. After an half an hour later, the group began to head off to Suna. After an hour of walking they saw their destination. They quickly went to the victims house. People were waiting and rushed them inside to cure the sick patient. It was a boy around twenty and look like he was already half dead. Sakura started to bark orders and got the necessary. She work quickly to get the poison out and placed the antidote in. After half a day of taking out the poison, Sakura had him in a stable condition.

"Alright just give him these three times a day tomorrow and he should be fine." Sakura gave a bad of medicine to the victim's family.

They nodded before Sakura got her stuff ready. Sakura looked up to see Gaara, the third kazekage and Kankuro.

"Hello Kazekage, Temari-san, Kankuro-kun." Saskura greeted.

"Hello." they greeted back.

"Thank you so much for your help Sakura-chan!" Temari hugged Sakura and Sakura hugged her back.

"No problem. The leaf is an ally of the sand. So of corse we would help our ally in trouble." Sakura said.

"Still thank." Kankuro spoke.

"Are you staying here?" Gaara asked.

"No we're going to leave right now." Sakura explained.

"Oh. Well goodbye." they waved.

"Oh wait Sakura! Can you tell Shikamru I said "hi"!" Temari exclaimed.

"Okay!" Sakura exclaimed back, grinning at the thought of the relationship between Temari and Shikamaru.

Sakura's team headed out to the forset only to get an eerie feeling. As if...some one was watching them.  
They all armed themselves but an explosion was heard. The five ANBU members were lucky enough not to get her but Sakura wasn't as lucky. Saskura clutch her left arm as she felt her skin burn. A blond guy who looked like Ino steeped out from the shadows and attacked the five ANBU members one by one. Suddenly a splatter of blood flashed in Saskura's widened eyes. The member with the butterfly mask went down in on collapsed and did not get up. Sakura saw the blood was gashing from the ANBU's slit throat. The next one done was the ANBU member with the mask that reminded Sakura of Gaara. The three member slowly died when their limbs were blown off, or theit net slit, or being stabbed in the head by a throwing star.

"N-no w-way." Sakura stuttered as she saw them slaughtered.

"Sakura Haruno of the hidden leaf." a voice behind her spoke.

Sakura slowly turned around to see a man with orange hair and a lot of piercings standing behind her. Sakura tried to get up, but her legs rebelled from fright that the man brought.

"What do you want?" Sakura tried not to show her fear.

"We have come for you." The man with orange hair explained.

Sakura tried so hard to het up and run, she tried once but she ended up falling to the ground, face first.

The man slowly walked over to Sakura. Sakura crawled away but them she met the yellow haired person grinning at her.

"There's no way to escape. I cornered." Sakura though.

Suddenly she felt a palm on her head and and she shook with fright.

"Relax this will not hurt." the orange hair muttered.

Sakura looked at the blonde who was still grinning. Sakura saw both of them with coats that had red rain coats over a black background. Sakura started to get dizzy.

"Akatsuki." Sakura thought dazedly.

That was the last thought Sakura thought before she slipped into sleep.


	2. Akatsuki-long time friends?

Sakura awoke in her mind somewhere. She wore a plain white dresses and there was blood red roses. Sakura turned her head to the right to see all her freinds. They were screaming, yelling, shouting, and banging on an imaginary wall. Protest clearly showed on their face. Naruto was screaming the most, but she couldn't hear their voice. Sadness spread around them and looked at her. Lady Tsunade was pounding her fist on the "clear wall", but it wouldn't crack. They all yelled again, but Sakura could hear them, nor could she read their lips. Slowly they started to fade away into nothingness. Sakura looked confused but then couldn't remember their names or what they looked like. Sakura's mind started to turn black and she slowly traveled back to the real world. Sakura awoke in a pink room and lay on a pink bed. Sakkura swished her head back and fourth. Then something hit her.

She couldn't remember who she was.

Sakura panicked, she didn't know who she was, where she was, who were her freinds, and what was her friends like? These questions hit her until her head started to hurt.

"I have see you awaken, Sakura." a voice spoke.

Sakura look to see a man with with orange hair and many piercings, wearing a black coat with red clouds designed on them.

"Who are you. Do I know you? Do you know me? Do you know my name? Who am I?" Sakura panicked.

Everything came fast out of Sakura's mouth.

"It's okay young one. I am pain. I'm your long time friend. We have known each other for a very long time. However, on your latest mission that we had, you forgot everything." Pain lied about knowing her for a long time and about them going on a mission.

"What's my name." Sakura asked.

"Sakura." Pain answered.

"Sakura?" Sakura examined her long pink locks. **(For now she has long hair, you'll see in a few chapters).**

"Yes." Pain nodded.

"I see." Sakura whispered.

"Come Sakura your other friends have waited to see you." Pain offered her a hand. **(I looked it up and it says it "pain" not "pein").**

Sakua gently took his hand and he helped her walk. Pain opened the door and led her down a hallway. Sakura heard noise and Pain led her to the room with noise. There seated a boy with black haired that tied loosely in a ponytail with back eyes, another guy with blue skin with gills who reminded Sakura of a shark, a boy with a swirly mask who was annoying a blonde with long blonde hair that made him resemble a pretty girl, A black and white plant was ignoring them and continued watering his plant, while a man with stitches everywhere was counting money, a guy with white hair slicked back was curing every bad word in the book, and a girl who was happily folding paper into roses.

"Quit!" Pain yelled.

Sakura flinched.

"Everybody, Sakura has awakened, however she does not remember the us, _the _people she grew up with." Pain eyed everybody to play the act.

"Um...hello, I am very sorry I don't remember you. I feel really bad." Sakura fidgeted.

"No problem. It's nice to see you come back Sakura." the woman with blue hair was smiling.

"Yeah no problem pink b*tch." the silver hair cursed.

"The one who cursed is Hidan." Pain pointed to Hidan.

"Okay this is Itachi, Kisame, Tobi. Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Konan." Pain ponted at the boys.

"Hn." was all Itachi said.

"What up kitten." Kisame grinned.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled like a five year old.

"Art is a bang!Yeah!" Deidara exclaim.

"Hello, **Can we eat her soon." **Two sides of Zetsu spoke.

That creep Sakura out.

The man with stiches, Kakuzu grunted.

"Hello." konana greeted.

"And you already know me b*tch!" Hidan exclaimed.

Sakura only starred at the weird bunch.

"I used to live with these people?!" Sakura thought.

That thought was frightening. Pain walked over to the counter, picked it up, and chucked ot at Hidan. Hidan let out a curse and fell down/ Insticts took over and Sakura rushed over to Hidan. Green stuff flowed out of her hands and she healed him. She know what she was doing, she just didn't know what.

"Medic jutsu.'' Sakura's mind answered.

"I was right, she still remebers her medical powers."Pain thought.

"What the f*ck Pain!" Hidan yelled.

"Oops, sory my fingers slipped." Pain lied.

"Why you...!" Hidan exclaimed.

Sakura finished healig him and got up.

"Verry good Sakura. We have to ask you something though." Pain looked at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We want you to bring back our friends." Pain explained.

"One on my freinds as well as yours?" Salura asked.

"Yes." Pain.

"What's their name?"

"Sasori."

"But what if I don't know how to bring them back?"

"It's okay, I know you know what to do."

Pain was right, Sakura knew what to do, but her mind told her to be careful of this person. Sakura's mind I.D. him as a guy, judging the name.

"Okay. When?" Sakura asked.

"Now." Deidara answered.

"Um okay, led me to his...body." Sakura slowly answered.

The rest of them walked out and led her to a icy room. Goosebumps brought themselves to Sakura's arms, but it wasn't because of the cold. Something was off, Sakura could feel she would be in danger.

They stopped and stood in front of a body that had a blanket on top of the body.

"Is that..." Sakura whispered.

"Yep, Sasori." Konan nodded.

I gulped as a slowly made my way to the dead body. The hair on my neck tingled. I summoned green stuff to my hands and slowly brought the body back to life. After an hour of doing this, the body snapped up. I felt warm hand wrap around my neck and pin me to the wall. The arm raised higher as I struggled. The air left my lungs as I gasp for air.

"Danna! Let go of her!" Deidara commanded.

But Sasori din't let go, he only made his grip harder. Finally The akatsuki pried his hand from my throat. I chocked as I quickly grasp the precious air.

"You said he was my...friend!" Sakura chocked out.

"He is, he just in a state of shock." Deidara answered.

"State of shock my as*!" Sakura yelled out.

"Sasori I need to talk to you." Pain said in a tone that was more of an order.

The red hair looked at his leader an nodded. He looked at Sakura and glared. Sakura eyes widen. Something told her he wasn't a friend.

"I understand." Everyone but Sakura walked out.

Sakura heard a few mutters and then minute later Sasori came in. I stepped back, afraid he was going to try to strangled her again after all, they were the only ones in the room. He suddenly bowed.

" I'm sorry I almost killed you brat." Sasori apologized. (?)

"Um...thanks..." Sakura accepted awkwardly.

He turned around and left Sakura standing there in a daze. She then realized she was in a room, alone...with dead bodies.

"Wait!" Sakura screamed, "Don't leave me here alone!"

Sakura ran faster than lightning to get out of there. She finally calmed down she saw the group in the living room.

"Sakura since you don"t remember us, then how bout we tell you about our selves." Konan smiled.

"Okay." Sakura panted, trying to recover her breath from running.

"Okay we'll start with Itachi." Konana pointed.

"Hn."

"Itachi." Konan warned.

"Fine, my name is Itachi Uchiha. I'am from the hidden leaf and I work with Kisame.'" Itachi introduced himself.

"Do you have a brother or sister?" Sakura asked.

"Saskue, he is my younger brother."

"Playboy." Sakura blurted out.

They all looked at her, surpries.

"Uh... I mean...nothing." Sakura fidgeted.

Hidan and Deidara bursted out laughing and started rolling on the floor.

"Haha! Saskue a playboy! Ha!" Hidan laughed.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Hn." was all he said.

"Anway..." Konan sweat dropped. "Next is Kisame.'

"Kisame Hoshigaki, kitten. I'm a former ninja of Kirigakure and partnered to Itachi sword's name is Samehada. " Kiame grinned.

"What does it do?"

" Samehada is a living weapon covered in scales that can absorb untold amounts of an opponent's Chakra."

"Chakra?"

"Chakra is the basic energy source necessary for ninja." Kiame answered. "That green stuff you summoned to your hands is called chakra. Your a medic nin."

"Really!? Cool." Sakura beamed.

"Okay next is Deidara."

"Art is a bang! Yeah!" Deidara beamed.

Sakura frowned.

"Really? I think art is when things whither and die." Sakura answeared.

"ART IS FLEETING!"

"ART IS ENTERNAL!" Sasori protested.

"Great we go another art freak." Hidan pointed at Sakura.

"Anyway Deidara is a former ninja of Iwagakure. He was also a terrorist bomber-for-hire before Itachi Uchiha forced him to join Akatsuki. he is partnered with Sasori. Deidara's hands have mouths on them that, by infusing clay or other fine-grained minerals with chakra, create "sculptures" that are actually bombs that explode with varying intensities. Deidara's bombs can take any form he chooses, and from the time of their creation to their detonation, he can animate and control them remotely." Konan answered because Sasori and Deidara were too busy arguing.

"ART IS FLEETING!" Deidara screamed.

"ART IS ENTERNAL!" Sasori protested.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Sakura picked up a table and chucked it at them.

Hidan fell onto the floor with laughter as Sasori and Deidara moaned in pain.

"What the hell?un!" Deidara yelled.

"You brat!" Sasori yelled.

Sakura stomped over to them and grabbed them by their collar.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear your arguing! God! So annoying!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura let go of their collar and marched to the next person.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked Sasori.

"Me?" he pointed to him self.

"No the wall, yeah I mean you." Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasori glared and Sakura gladly returned it.

"I'm Sasori of the red sand. My grandmother Chiyo taught me puppetry. The rest is none of your business." Sasori spat.

"Chiyo? Lady Chiyo?" Sakura's vision blurred as she felt moist liquid falling out of her eyes and staining her red cheeks.

"Huh?" Sakura placed a palm on her cheek.

"Why are you crying un?" Deidara asked.

"I...I don't know." Sakura answered.

Sakura quickly rubbed her tears away and told them to continue.

"I'm **Zetsu.I do not have a partner. I'm black zetsu. Can I eat you? **I'm white Zetsu. Do not mind him." White Zetsu and black Zetsu spoke.

"Creepy." Sakura thought.

Next was Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi think the pretty lady is pretty." Tobi beamed.

Sakura blushed, "Thank you."

Hidan steeped up.

"Names Hidan pink b*tch. I'm immortal, foul-mouthed, and sadomasochistic partner of Kakuzu and a former ninja of Yugakure, the Village Hidden in Boiling Water. I am a a member of the Jashin. Jashin a religion that worships a deity of the same name and where wreaking anything less than death and utter destruction in battle is considered a sin. I f*cking create a voodoo doll-like link with my opponent. Once this link is created, any damage done to my body is reflected on my play toy, allowing me to kill the b*stards by giving my self fatal injuries. Although pain is a cow!" Hidan pointed at his necklace with a triangle inside a circle.

"Wow." I thought.

The man with stitches spoke next.

"My name is Kakuzu. I am a former ninja of Takigakure, the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls. I am motivated by greed. I like money. And that really it." Kakuzu said little.

"This definatly is a weird bunch..." Sakura thought.

**to be continued...**


	3. Haruno's curse

Pain stood up and walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura I am Pain, the leader of the group, Akatsuki." Pain spoke. "My partner is Konan, that is all you need to know."

"I understand."

"Hi, I'm konan, I like folding paper I was the only female ninja in the Akatsuki. Thankfully you came! " Konan smiled.

Sakura smiled back, bu felt like something was missing. Something important. The air in her mind said this was dangerous and Sakura was lonely.

"That's all of us!" Konan broke Sakura's train of thought.

"I see." Sakura smiled.

"If you do not mind, I'm going back to my room." Sakura re smiled.

Sakura scratched her arms in the process. However, even though she got back successfully back to her room, she still kept scratching her arms. Sakura knew there was something wrong, but she didn't know what.

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura whispered.

"These are my...friends." Sakura barely had an adubile voice.

"Friends" did not sound like the right word. Something was going on that they weren't telling her...

XXXXX...

In the hidden leaf...

Hokage Tsunade was starting to get worried. Sakura...she should have been back now. Traveling to suna took two days, curing the poisoned victim took half a day, and then took two days to get back to the hidden leaf. Sakura and the ANBU team have been gone for a week. Tsunade had faith in her student. It would be in insult to sakura's shinobi honor if her mentor treated her like a child. But lady Tsunade made up her mind to send a search party to Suna. Negative thoughts snaked into Tsunade's mind.

"What if she was killed? What if she died from the poison air? What if she and her team were attacked and were slaughtered? Who killed them ne?" the negative thoughts asked.

Tsunade got so frustrated that she punched the wall to let off some steam. She didn't feel like drinking or gambling. No...it's not that she didn't feel like gambling, she was _afraid _to. What if she started getting good luck? Tsunade knew that if she was getting good luck in gambles, then something was wrong. Tsunade was glad she didn't see a fetch yet. That was sadly the only thing that kept her having hope, that and she knew Sakura was one strong ninja. A fetch was a shadow of the one who dies. It's like a sign. Imagine your in the village and you think you see, let's see...Sakura. But then you realize it's not sakura, it's her shadow. Then you get news that they found her body dead, laying a ditch near the boarders. That chilling moment reaches your spines and then you break down. Yeah, that an example. A fetch is a black hole are shadows and shadows are death. Tsunade made up her mind.

"Shizune send me Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto!" Tsunade ordered.

"Right away milady!" Shizune rushed.

Half an hour later Kiba, Naruto and Shikamru were in the presence of Lady Tsunade.

"As you know, Sakura and the ANBU team have been missing for a week. I want you to find her!" Tsunade ordered.

"What!" Kiba and Naruto yelled.

"What happened with Sakura granny!" Naruto bursted out.

"I just told you! She's missing! Go find her!" Tsunade screamed so loud that even the four (Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Shizune) stepped back. Akamaru whined and stepped behind Kiba.

"I'm sorry, just find her." Tsunade sighed.

"Yes!" the three said in unison.

With a flash they were gone. Shizune left and closed the door behind her. Tsunade clenched her teeth from crying. Sadly, it was a mesirible attempt. The tears uncontrollably spelt and stained her cheeks. Tsunade rested her elbows on the cold hard desk and placed her palms on her forehead.

"Sakura...please, please, please be safe.'' Tsunade whispered as she sobbed quietly.

Shizune stayed behind the closed door to hear her darest friend sob for her cherry blossom apprentice.

"Lady Tsunade. You lost your little brother and dan, I don't tink you can lose another person." Shizune thought sadly.

Shizune quickly walked away from the door and went back to doing her paperwork.

meanwhile on team naruto...

Their shoes made a tapping sound when they hit a branched and the whoosh hit the air as they jumped to the next. Naruto webt a head full sppeed, afraid his freind was killed.

"Hold up Naruto!'' Kiba yelled.

"I can't!We have to find Sakura!" Naruto yelled back.

"We won't get anywhere near finding Sakura if our tracker, Kiba here, drop dead from exhaustion." Shikamaru interrupted.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled.

Kiba sighed in relief and they all took s break.

"Sakura..."Naruto whispered.

Naruto looked to the ground.

"Naruto, we'll find her!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto looked up, shocked, but then grinned.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"Well, I guess we have to get going." Shikamaru got up and started jumping in the trees.

"Wait up!" Kiba and Naruto shouted.

"Hurry up." Shikamru sighed.

After a few days...

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru were near the border.

"Wait!" Kiba stopped.

He and Akamaru sniffed the air and looked over to each other.

"What wrong?" Naruto asked.

"We smell blood...and Sakura." Kiba whispered.

Naruto and Shikamaru gasped.

"Where is her scent." Naruto growled.

"Down there." Kiba pointed.

In a flash, Naruto was over to where Kiba pointed. Kiba heard Naruto gasp and in a flash he and Shikamaru were there to gasp as well.

"What..." Kiba was in loss for words.

Five slaughtered bodies lay dead at the scene. Blood splattered the ground and trees. Sakura was nowhere to be found. The three jolted when they heard a groan.

"They...got...her..." a voice groaned.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto looked to see a bloodied and battered ANBU member. They were weak and barely awake.

"I have failed my mission. But, I shall give you information about what happened." the ANBU member coghed up some blood.

"They kidnapped her, the Akatsuki." the ANBU member whispered before falling into a never ending sleep.

"The Akatsuki..." Naruto's eyes widen.

"We have to tell Lady Tsunade." Kiba informed.

"But first," Shikamaru took out a kunei with three bomb papers.

"Run." Shikamaru ordered.

Naruto and kiba, along with Akamaru and Shikamaru following. Shiakmaru threw the kunei with the bombs to the five slaughtered bodies.  
An explosion was heared but the five ANBU members where burnt to ashes.

"Sorry, but we had to. They contained hidden leaf classified secrets." Shikamaru explained to a shocked Kiba and Naruto.

"Okay let's get going." Naruto started to jump onto the trees that led back to the village.

Two days later...

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Akamaru arrived at the village in the afternoon to inform Lady Tsunade of the tragedy that befell their dear cherry blossom. They three and dog arrived in lady Tsunade's office to quickly in their opinion. Skaikamaru knocked and entered in a "come in" was heared through the door.

"Oh! Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Akamaru! I have some good news for you. Come in and greet them back!" Tsunade called behind a confused Naruto.

"Welcome back, dope." a voice mocked.

Naruto shook and gasped. His eyes widen as he turned around.

"Saskue." Naruto whispered.

Saskue smirked at the shocked Naruto. Well...until Naruto tackled him to the a second, Naruto stopped and look sad. In Naruto opinion it was great to have Saskue back, but he still had to deliver the news to Lady Tsunade. Naruto got up and went to Kiba and Shikamaru's side.

"Lady Tsunade..." Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru looked down.

"About Sakura..."

"Spit it out Naruto, I presume you brought her back, where is she?" Tsunade smiled.

"Lady Tsunade..." Naruto whispered.

Tsunade knew there was somtjing wrong. Naruto never called her "Lady Tsunade" is was always "granny"

"Sakura's been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." Naruto looked up at Tsunade with a straight face.

"No...no, your lying. Pleas tell me your lying." Tsunade's lip quivered.

"No, we were at the site and a ANBU member was alive and told us what happened. Unfortunately he died after he told us." Shikamaru explained.

"I see..." lady Tsunade put her head down on the desk.

"Wait what! Sakura's been captured by the Akatsuki!" Saskue yelled.

"We'll get her back." Naruto whispered as he walked out.

At the Akatsuki base.

The akatsuki member were worried about Sakura. Yes, worried. Sakura locked herself in her room four days ago and hasn't come out once. Konana would leave food at night and in the morning it was gone. Sometimes Akatsuki would hear Sakura laugh. It wasn't that cute and normal happy laugh. It was a laugh of evil and sadist. They would run as fast as they could.

Sakura was watching a show called "Dead man walking in wonderland." This was the final episode. Sakura was in the middle of a part where a boy named Ray found out his child hood friend is not who she really acts. She looked sweet and acted like it, but in truth, she was sick and twisted just like the rest of the prisoner that they were lock in.

**"Julie...WHAT WRONG WITH YOU!" Ray screamed.**

**"He he...what wrong with me? What wrong with you!" Julie giggled.**

**"Julie...this isn't you! Snapped outta' it!" Ray ranted.**

**'' This is me! Can you handle it!" Julie hing out her tongue in a insanely manner. Her right eye was twitching and her left eye was wide opened. She giggled and cackled.**

**"Time to put a end to you Ray." Julie giggled.**

**"Why! Tell me! We Can escape!We don't have to battle each other! We can run from this hell hole!" Ray ranted once more.**

**"You wanna' know? Fine! I'll tell you. I was raped and beaten by my father many times. He blamed me for my mom leaving us. Finally my powers were unleashed and I killed him. Oh! When the blood splattered on the walls when I killed him, IT WAS SO PRETTY!" Julie cackled.**

**Ray glared at his childhood friend. He was also ashamed. He always knew her father, but didn't knew he raped and beaten his friend. He should have known.**

**"Know I really have to kill you!" Julie cackled.**

**Julie bit her finger and the blood mixed with her long hair. She whipped him until he couldn't even stand. **

**"Bye-bye." she giggled and smiled like a madman.**

**Her hair formed a spear and lunged to the boy's stomach. The boy's eyes widen at the last moment. Blood splattered around the arena as he slowly died. Julie cackled and laughed.**

**"HA-HA! YOU GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO YOU! WE ARE CURSED BY OUR SINS, BUT I JUDGE YOU! I KILLED YOU! IT IS FINALLY DONE! I DID IT! I KILLED RAY!'' Julie screamed to the world. Julie's sadistic laugh echoed the arena as she faded away.**

**THE END.**

Sakura tried to copy Julie's laugh for no reason. It was really close to.

"Oh well..." Sakura stood up.

Sakura bended down because of the pain. A mark had appeared two days ago, but Sakura didn't want to say anything. Ever since then...she been feeling a little bit evil and not right in the head.

Sakura opened the door and walked to the kitchen.

"I say we freaking go out to eat!" Hidan yelled as Sakura walked in.

"Oh Sakura!" Konan jumped over to hug her.

"Hello Konan!" Sakura smiled a Julie's smile.

A Julie smile was a fake happy and nice smile.

"Let's go out to eat!" Sakura cheered.

"Okay!" they cheered.

The Akatsuki arrived at a restaurant and went inside. They all sat down and Sakura felt daggers glaring at her.

"You know what, I'm going to the bathroom." Sakura again Julie smiled.

Sakura walked into and two girl followed her. When she was in washing her hands, the two girls barged in also.

"Slut." one insulated.

"Yeah. You being with all those guys."

Sakura ignored them, which only made them madder.

"Do you hear me whore! Hey pinky I'm talking to you!" one of the girls slapped Sakura.

That did it. That two girls snickered at their work.

An evil power flowed into Sakura. Sakura's body started to control it's self. Sakura's hand lunged to the two girls hair. They yelped in pain as Sakura dragged them to the door. She chucked them to a back table in the restaurant. "Sakura" cracked her knuckled as she walked over to them. An evil glint showing in her eyes. She looked purely insane.

**"Know that wasn't nice." **a voice purred.** "You should have known better whores. Know your place." **the voice in Sakura's body growled.

"Sakura" laughed manically as she stomped her foot on one of the girl's neck. She whimpered as "Sakura" moved her foot around.

**"You so week, it's pathetic. Just like you, your life is a joke. So I shall draw your curtains." **"Sakura grabbed both of their necks and pin them to the wall. She got out her kunai and aimed at the girls neck.

The girls struggled and whimpers in fear. "Sakura" looked insanely at them and grinned like a mad man. "Sakura'' was about to embed her kunai into the girl neck when someone stopped her...

**TBC...**


	4. Facing myself

Atatsuki's cherry blossom, ch. 4

A hand stopped dark Sakura and she looked at the hand.

**"That's not smart boy." **dark Sakura hissed.

Dark Sakura looked at Deidara and smirked.

**"Oh how I'll have fun breaking you!" **Dark Sakura laughed.

She dropped the girl and grabbed Deidara neck. Fortunately, he dodged the hand and jumped back, however she did manage to scratch him and cause serve cuts. Now all the akatsuki members stood behind him. Sakura ran to them with chalkra filled fist, but Kisame put his sword in front of her fist. His sword ate her chalkra. Sasori immobile dark Sakura in her place. She screamed and struggled but Itachi hit a pressure point to make her pass out. They apologized to the manager, paid for the fees and meals, and left to the base. Once they arrived, they placed Sakura on a bed that was held for the injured.

"Who the hell was that?" Deidara yelled, careful not to wake Sakura stir.

"_What _the hell was that?" Sasori spoke, like correcting Deidara.

"I have no idea. But whatever it was, it was dangerous. I hear when a demon first awakens, it's weak, therefore latching onto the host. But, when has strengthen, it will devour the host and take over their mind." Itachi said.

They all looked at him in shock.

"What!" They whispered screamed.

"Sakura's going to be eaten my her darkness?" Deidara asked.

"I'm afraid so, unless we stop it. I hear some of the Haruno clan has been eaten by this cursed mark.

'So we"ll have to research it." Kisame growled. "Great."

"We have to Kisame." Itachi nodded. "If we want to save our medical ninja. We all know she's valuable, second best there is, next to hokage Tsunade. I think we have some books on this curse."

They all sighed, totally not ready for this.

A little while later...

Sakura fluttered her eyes open.

'What happened?" she asked herself.

She realized she was at the base and got up.

"I remember snapping and then...that's all." Sakura informed herself.

"Wait a minute...no that's not all...the curse! It's been awakened!" Sakura yelled at herself.

"Oh no." Sakura gasped. "I have to seal it. But this time, I'm on my own." Sakura whispered to herself.

I walked to find them and put on a glare. I saw them in the Library, reading.

"Listen. I don't want you guys to talked to me for a few days. I want to be left alone. Got that? I'll be in my room. DON'T COME IN." I hissed.

They all looked up, shocked.

"Got it!" I hissed once more.

They nodded.

"Good." I walked away.

Now all I have to remember is what to do." I told myself.

_Little Sakura and her mom were in the training room._

_"Sakura I have to tell you something." Sakura's mother said seriously._

_"What mommy?" Salura asked._

_"there will be a time when you will have to steal your demon in. When that time comes, be strong an remember what I told you." Sakura's mother looked at her daughter._

_"And what is that?" Sakura asked._

_"Okay here what you need to do..."_

I sat on my floor, legs crossed. I had already drew the symbol that circled around me. I turned off the lights. I closed my eyes and did hand signs.

_bird, dog, serpent, tiger, rat, and horse. _Sakura copied the hand signs her mother told her to cast this jutsu. Sakura could feel the black stripes on her body as she concentrated soon she was in her mind- oblivion to the outside world-, facing Dark Sakura, A.K.A. the demon that curses the Haruno clan. Sakura had her tools with her.

With Akatsuki...

"Man what was her deal? That's how she thanks us!" Kisame yelled.

"Something's up." Itachi informed.

"What do you mean?" Zetsu asked, confused.

"Like I said, there's something she's not telling us. I say we go see." Itachi repeated.

"But she said not to talk to her or go in her room." Deidara frowned.

"We'll see if she's asleep." Itachi countered.

They set down their books and followed Itachi to sakura's room. Once they arrived, Itachi placed his ear on Sakura's door and found silence. It wasn't completely dark.

"She's sleeping." Itachi whispered.

Itachi placed his hand on the door knob and opened it. They walked in and gasp.

Sakura was in the middle of a circle and had black stripes designing her arms, legs, and face. She had her eyes closed, looked oblivion to the world, like she was in her mind, or somewhere else.

"What are those?" Sasori asked, taking a step.

Itachi slapped Sasori's hand when he tried to touch Sakura.

"That's dangerous. Don't touch her." Itachi growled.

"Look at that!" Deidara pointed.

Their eyes widen when they saw he cut, bruises, blood and shadow lines that stained her skin.

"What the fuck is that!" Hidan pointed to the shadow lines.

"Shadow lines, they're lines that appear when one enters one's mind." Itachi answered.

"So..." Kisame said.

"She fighting something in her mind." Itachi answered.

"But what..." Kisame pondered.

"Look, another-"

A cough interrupted Sasori. They looked over to see Sakura's blood flowing from her mouth and a huge blood spot forming at her stomach.

"She been stabbed in her stomach! And her hair, oh god, her hair is flowing down! Her hairs been cut!" Deidara cried.

"Deidara, get leader-sama!" Itachi ordered.

"Hai!" Deidara shouted, running off at high speed.

In Sakura's mind, he p.o.v.

I stood ready to attack her, the demon that lies within me. The dark Sakura.

"Hello Sakura." Dark Sakura spoke.

"Dark Sakura." I spat.

"Aw, that hurts my feeling you know." Dark I said.

"Feeling? Like you have any." I growled.

"Sakura, I am you." Dark Sakura smiled.

"No, you aren't. You look like me, talk like me, but you are not me. I'm am not a foolish child. I know you took on many forms. One I know of very well is my mother's form, Mebuki Haruno, my mother's "darkness". I know you're a demon, a curse upon us. However, there not just one of you, but more to curse the Haruno clan's people." I glared.

"Ah, you do know. Now do you know what happens? In this world? In you mind?" Dark Sakura asked.

"We are supposed to fight. I know very little people defeat their demons, and I'm going to be one of those few!" I declared.

"Such a naive girl. Do you think you can defeat me! I'll be back, if you do! Don't underestimate my power one bit!" Dark Sakura yelled.

"Then how about we see." I challenged, gripping her sword.

"Foolish choice, and here I thought you wanted to live." Dark Sakura scoffed.

"Heh." I smirked.

I charged at Dark Sakura with my sword clutched in my fist. Dark Sakura rose her sword with my own to block the attack. I drew back my sword to try to lunge again, but Dark Sakura grabbed my face in her fist and rose me in the air. I let out noises of pain.

"You're so pathetic. This is too easy. How about I give you a free shot?" Dark Sakura mocked, "Is this all you can do? That's so pathetic! I live in such a weak person! Well, on the bright side, eating your soul with be much easier."

Dark Sakura then grabbed my hair and plunged into the ground. I gasped at the pain.

**"Come on, Sakura! Please tell me your not even trying! Cause if you are,...well...try to try harder."** Dark Sakura said.

Dark Sakura embedded her kunai into my arm and then throw me like a stuff animal. Blood spattered on the ground of my mind. I gritted my teeth, trying not to scream. Dark Sakura then flash step, kneed me in the stomach, and then punched me. As I was about to pull back, Dark Sakura's fist clenched my hair in a sloppy bun.

**"You can't win Sakura. I'll kill you and eat your body, until I move to a new host."** Dark Sakura wiggled her fist and it moved Sakura as well, causing it to be painful for me. I grabbed my kunai firmly and put it next to my hair.

**"Huh? What's this? Kenai's won't save you now."** Dark Sakura informed.

I smirked at her, "This isn't meant for you."

I launch my kunai through my hair, successfully cutting my hair.

It was either my life or my hair. I chose without hesitation.

I flipped back to create space. I raised my ninja stars to my face. I aimed and fired. Dark Sakura was to shocked , but when "she came to" she was already hit. She let out a scream and glared at me. I charged to her and aimed my sword in her stomach. Unfortunately as soon as my sword hit her stomach, her sword hit mine. I coughed out the blood that quickly surfaced to my mouth. She did the smae. I forced my arm back to take out the blade inbedded into my demon's stomach. I then raised my leg to kick her, succesfully making her go down.

**"You...defeated me, kid."** Dark Sakura panted.

"Yeah, I did." I answered tiredly.

**"I ...have something...to tell you. Think of it...as a award for beating me."** Dark Sakura coughed up more blood.

"What is it Dark Sakura?" I coughed.

**"The Akatsuki. Be careful of them. they're lying to you. Don't trust them. They are not-Ugh!"** Dark Sakura wheezed once more before closing her eyes and not waking up.

"Dark Sakura! What was it! What are they not?!" I cried.

It was too late. She was gone.

I couldn't o anything about it. I did the hand signs one more before leaving my mind. The last thing I saw before leaving was Dark Sakura become glitter- like substance and vanishing in the breeze. When I awoke, I saw the Aktasuki members staring at me with shock. I 'm in my room. They're in my room-after I told them not to!

'You guys weren't supposed to be here!" I yelled.

I sat up so fast that I forgot about my injuries. The blood of open wounds splattered befor I fell. I expected to meet a hard ground, instead I was met by warm arms. I looked up to see it was Sasori who had caught me.

**_Don't trust them..._**

Dark Sakura's words whispered to me.

"What happened to you, yeah! Your hair has been cut off!" Deidara exclaimed.

I sighed.

"I had to defeat something, myself- no a curse." I explained.

"Your hair?! What about it!" Kisame asked.

"I was put in a...difficult position and it was my hair or my life." I explained again.

"You had us all worry." Konana infirmed.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"I have to heal my wounds." I informed.

"Then we will leave you alone." Pain noddd.

All of the Akatsuki members walked away, leaving me alone.

**_Don't trust them._**

What does that mean? Little did I know, those words of Dark Sakura wouldn't even know how right they were.

**TBC...**


	5. Memories resurface part one

Two weeks ago, I defeated Dark Sakura. Her words still troubled me, but at the moment a had another trouble. I was hearing things, voices, footsteps. It is really staring to get to me. My hair at the back of my neck starts to stand up randomly. They longer the sentence, the more it hurts in my brain.

_"Hey Sakura.'' a voice yelled._

There it goes, a voice. Yep, just _a _voice, not the only voice. I could feel the back of my neck hair started to stand up. I was currently walking in the Akatsuki's halls, at night, _alone. _Some of the Akatsuki members were in the living room, which was my destination after I get a sandwich. Why am I so stupid? Why did I think, "Oh, I'm going to walk to the kitchen from the hallway alone after hearing voices!". Great, just so freaking great.

_"Sakura!" a different voice called._

If you haven't figured it out, I have all sorts of different voices coming through my head. A sting pained my head, but thankfully, it was bearable.

_"Billboard brow!" another voice called._

_"Hn." a sound from a different voice._

Okay that was the last straw. I bolted to find the familiar door that led to the kitchen. I walked to the fridge after I made it safely to the kitchen, feeling safe I satrted to make my sandwich. but then something_ touched _me. Lingering hands, it was it felt like.

"Kya!" I screamed.

I ran straight to the living room, forget my sandwich, it wasn't worth it. I was starting not to feel hungry anyway. I lunged to the handle, as soon as it was firmly gripped in my hand, I sung it back with so much force I thought it was going to break off the hinges! I slammed the door as soon as I was in. I heard the slam and saw picture frames moving crookedly.

"Sakura?!" another voice called.

"Kya! Leave me alone!" I threw a punch.

I heard something slam into the wall and then a groan.

"What the hell Sakura!Yeah!" someone else yelled.

I panted and then looked up. I accidentally punched Deidara into the wall, mistaking him for one of those voices.

"I'm sorry Deidara! I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"Sakura, Are you okay?" Konana asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn-KYAA!" I screamed.

I felt something touch my hand. Again, it had that lingering feeling.

"That's it! I'm going back to my room!" I yelled as I ran.

I quickly went to my room, slammed the door, and hid under the covers.

_"Kya! Sasuke is a head without a body!" screamed a voice._

"Whose there?!" I yelled, forgetting the group who were looking weird at me.

I jumped back and snarled and hissing like some crazy cat.

"Sakura, what's gotten into you?" Konan asked.

"This base is haunted!" I yelled.

"Sakura, this base is not haunted." Konan chuckled.

"You tell me that now, but when you hear the voices, I will say "I told you so!" I shouted.

"Your so silly." Konana chuckled.

"I'm leaving!" I stormed out.

I slowly made my way into the hall to get to my room.

_"Sakura." _

The hair on my neck stood up and my heart pounded. I couldn't hear anything except my heart pounding, threatening to burst out of my chest.

_"Sakura!" a voice screamed._

I spun my hed around, but no shocker, nothing was there.

_Great, I'm going crazy! _I screamed to myself.

I finally made it back to my room. I turned the knob, open my door and then closed it once I got inside. I made my way to my bed and laid down. I wanted answers...but I didn't know how to get them.

**_Don't trust them._**

I don't know why, but I'm going to trust dark Sakura's words. Something told me to.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_huh? Where am I? _I asked myself.

_"In your mind" someone answered._

_"Who's there?"_ I asked.

_"You." _the voice answered asked.

"_What?" _I said in disbalief.

_"It's true. I am you. I am your inner. I have been locked up, but thankfully I was slipped away for awhile to show you something." _someone from behind to me.

I turned around and my eyes widen. It was me.

_"Are you my inner?"_ I asked.

She smiled at me. "Yeah I am. Now, I have a few things to show and tell you. We don't have much time. Like I said, I was able to slipped away for awhile. The jutsu will work again, unfortunately." she frowned.

"Show me what? Tell me what?" I asked frantically.

_"Unfortunately, since I am part of you, everything is hazy and not everything is clear, especially names."_ _she frowned again. _

_"I understood. Please show me."_ I said seriously.

_"We will go throw a locked door." Inner grabbed my wrist and led me to a door.  
_

_It was chained and locked. It read "Sakura's memories."_

_ "OK, here is the first memory."_ Inner closed her eyes as the memory started to screen.

_A young pinkette was crying while a girl who looked about the same age with blond hair squatted in front of her._

_"Hey aren't you the one they're always teasing cause you got such a big forehead?" Ino asked._

_the little girl with pink hair sniffled a few times before looking up. _

_'Who are you?" she asked._

_"Who me? Oh that's easy, my name's Ino Yanamaka. Who are you?" the blonde answered._

_"My name's Sakura..." Sakura mumbled._

_"Huh? Hello, can't hear you. Let's try that again, okay? Who are you?" the blonde repeated._

_"My name is Sakura!" Sakura yelled._

_the blonde girl tapped Sakura's forehead._

_"That's better." the blonde girl said._

_"So this is the famous forehead, huh?" Ino asked._

_"Woah it is pretty big. So is that why you hide it with your bangs?" Ino took off her finger from Sakura's forehead._

_"That's dumb. It just makes it worse." Ino put her palm below Sakura's pink hair to brush it away. _

_"Makes you look like a sheep dog." _

_Sakura sniffled and made small noises at Ino's joke. Ino stared at Sakura for a moment more.  
_

_"So your Sakura huh?" Ino smiled._

_"Ah ha." Sakura answered._

_Ino began to walk away._

_"Hey you know what? I got a surprise for you. Come back here tomorrow okay?" Ino waved._

_"Huh?" Sakura questioned._

"Ino..." Sakura whispered as a lone tear fell when she ran.

_Younger Sakura had now had a red ribbon decorating her pink hair._

_"There see. What an improvement. You look a lot better. You can keep that ribbon." Ino complimented._

_"Oh... thanks." Sakura mumbled. "But..."_

_"Huh? What?" Ino questioned._

_"My forehead." Sakura answered._

_Ino started to scold Sakura with her index finger pointing up._

_"Oh come on. I'm telling you the more you try to hide it, the bigger deal you make of it." _

_Sakura gasped a little._

_"And you face isn't that bad. Actually, it's a pretty good face. You just got to have more confidence in yourself." Ino continued._

_"Confident..." Sakura echoed._

_Sakura and Ino walked to the playground._

_"Hi Ino!" a voice greeted._

_"Hey whose that you're with?" someone else questioned._

_"Whose she?" a third voice asked.  
_

_"This is Sakura." Ino announced._

_"Come on, don't you want to say hello?" Ino whispered to Sakura._

_Sakura slowly hid behind Ino. _

_"Hi." Sakura whispered shyly._

"Ino...you were always there for me." Sakura said to herself.

_Younger Sakura ran up to some friends._

_"Hey everyone! I've got something to tell you! It's a secret, you'll never guess who I like! Not in a million years!" Sakura shouted happily. _

_"How about you just tell us." One boy answered._

_"Yeah, just please don't say it's Sasuke." requested another.  
_

_"Huh? How did you know?" Sakura asked._

_Ino raised her head slightly. Someone chuckled.  
_

_"Take a number. Sasuke is like only the most popular guy ever, that's all."  
_

_"He is?" Sakura pondered. "Oh, I guess that means I've got a lot of competition."  
_

_"Whoa, what a change. Sakura has really come out of her shell, hasn't she?" one of Ino's friend whisper to Ino._

_"Hmph. Sometimes I wish she just get back in it." Ino said bitterly. _

Sakura ran and ran, but she was soon growing tired. Heck, she was running on sheer will power now!

_Younger Sakura smiled as she crouched over Ino._

_'Hey you know what, I found out Sasuke likes girls with long hair!"_

Sakura couldn't take it anymore! Her body wasn't enough her her will power! She tripped and fell. She stumbled to get back up.

_'Is it true what I heard? You like Sasuke too?" Sakura glared at Ino._

_"I guess that means we're rivals from now on!" Sakura declared as she turned her back._

_Sakura and Ino grew and a few years later they talked again-as rivals._

_"Well, well, I see someone has grown her hair long!" Ino mocked._

_"Looks like I'm not the only one." Sakura mocked back._

_They both turned around._

_"If you think being on the same team is going to make him like you, you're wrong!" Ino and Sakura sent electricity to each other._

_"Face it Ino, I'm going to win!" Sakura glared as she declared._

_"Oh you think so? Sakura, I will never let you beat me, no matter how hard you try." Ino glared back._

_Sakura held the red ribbon firmly in her hand. Ino looked at it and then at Sakura. Sakura moved her hand to Ino's. Ino moved her hand as well, a symbol of taking back the ribbon as Sakura gave it back to her. The breeze flowed through their hair as Sakura returned it._

_"I don't understand, Ino was my friend? Or was she my rival, her profile still is hazy to me." _I confessed.

_"Since I am you, I know. I think _you guys_ are frienemies. I think you fought over a boy. I don't rember his name, even though I think it's in the memories." _Inner said.

"_Oh_." I mumbled disappointed.

"Look outer Sakura, don't trust the Akatsuki. They say they're your friends, but I'm not sure of that." Inner whispered.

"I think that too." I muttered seriously.

"_Good_." Inner smiled, "A_re you ready for the next memory, I don't know what will be next sadly, but it's a clue_."

"_Right_!" I nodded.


	6. memories resurfaced part two

Chapter six: memories resurfaced part two

Sakura as currently laying down in her bed, reading to be sucked into her next memory. Inner had warned her that she had no idea what would be the next memory, but it was something. Why couldn't she remember anything? Why did it hurt whenever she tried to remember, it hurt. The bigger the memory, the more it hurt, but she needed do this. Sakura closed her eyes once more as the memory started to play. Sakura had figured out that she could feel pain or a feeling at that moment of the memory. Basically her present self, could return into the body of her past self. It creeped her out at first, she especially hated the emotion if pain swirling into her well-being again.

_Frantic eyes looked at the lady with blue hair._

_"Who- who a-are you." the pink hair little girl asked._

_"I am Konan, who are you?" the blue haired teen smiled._

_"Sakura." the pink haired girl replied. ._

_"You don't have a last name?" Konan asked softly._

_"No..." Sakura replied sadly._

_"Where are your parents?" Konan tried to change the topic._

_"Dead." was the immediate reply from the pink hair girl._

_Konan's eyes widen._

_"Sakura would you like to go home with me?" Konan asked._

_Konan was not going to lie, seeing Sakura being an orphan brought her back to her orphan days, except Konan had Nagato and Yahiko. Sakura had no one as far as Konan could tell._

_Sakura's eyes snapped to konan with hope shining in her eyes and a smile threatening to beam._

_"Really?" Sakura beamed._

_"Really." a small chuckle escaped the origami ninja's mouth._

_Konan brought her hand up to Sakura, wich the young one greaty accepted._

_"Sakura, how old are you?" Konan asked._

_The girl looked you, however he speech was beyond better that the looking of her age. Konan guessed Sakura was six._

_"Eight." Sakura answered__._

_Okay, Konan was close. Ether way, Sakura speech was excellent. _

_Sakura and Konan walked back to a cave like shelter._

_"Where is this Konan-nii?" Sakura looked at the older woman._

_"So cute!" Konan thought._

_"We are going to your new home." Konan dispelled the jutsu on the cave with her free hand._

_"Okay." Sakura beamed._

_The cave boulder in front moved and Konan and Sakura made their way in._

_"Now, sit here on the couch while I go talk to someone okay." Konan pointed a couch the was postioned up against the wall._

_"Okay!" Sakura smiled._

_Konan walked to the hallway as she saw Sakura sit herself down._

_Konan was a little nervous talking to Pein about keeping Sakura. Hopefully he'll see that Sakura was alone and a orphan just like they were in points of they're life. Konan walked up a door and knocked._

_"Enter." a voice behind the door commanded._

_Konan walked in and bowed._

_"Pein-sama." Konan looked at the man with many piercing sitting behind a desk wich was piled up with papers._

_"Report." Pein commanded._

_"The mission was a success, however..." Konan paused nervously._

_"What?" Pein raised a brow._

_"Well...I brought something back with me..." Konan looked at the ground, "Okay someone..."_

_"Someone? A prisoner? Someone we could use for info?" Pein asked._

_"No..." Konan answered__._

___"Then who?" Pein was getting impatient.  
_

_"A girl, her name is Sakura." Konan answered__._

_"Why?" Pein asked._

_"Well, I was hoping we could keep her..." Konan looked nervously at Pein._

_"Why would we keep a little girl who is no use to us?" Pein looked at Konan._

_"Because she's all alone-"_

_"That doesn't concern us." Pein interrupted__._

_"But Pein, she is just like us! But she is alone! Do you remember us being parentless? But we had each other. Sakura had no one when I found her. I was walking back when I heard whimpering. I looked around and saw something with ripped white gown and pink hair, it was her. She was alone, bleeding, cold, scared, in the rain!" Konan looked at Pein, "I want her to be happy Pein, she does not deserve such loneliness. Please Pein, please let me keep her. She could grow up to rule the Akatsuki one day. Think about it Pein." Konan pleaded._

_Silence filled the room. Just when Konan was going to leave the room in defeat when Pein spoke._

_"Where is she?" Konan looked at him with hope._

_"On the couch in the living room, I told her to sit there while I talked to you." Konan secretly beamed with hope._

_Sakura was already influencing her._

_"Very well. Let me see the child, and I will decide." Pein got up from the desk he was sitting in._

_Konan led the way to the living room. When they came into the living room, they saw two of theír member, Hidan and Kisame with the pink haired girl. Hidan was holding her by the scruff of her gown while Kisame was grinning at the little girl. Sakura...wel lshe was on the burst of tears and fear clearly showed in her eyes. But could you blame her? She was helpless at the moment. And it is not fun having someone hold you by the scruff, did she mention there's a person who looks like a shark grinning dangerously right next to her! She wanted to run and hide somewhere, anywhere to get away from these two men, but Konan-nii had told her to stay put, and Sakurra was never one to disobey orders._

_"Please leave me alone." Sakura pleaded._

_"No can do. I say I fucking sacrifice her to Jashin-sama. She has little meat, but she'll have to do." Hidan grinned as the pinkette shook harder._

_Sakura only shrunk and shuddered. She didn't know what sacrifice meant, but she knew it wasn't good by the way the silver haired man was looking at her. _

_"That's no fun. How about we scare her a little more before we give her to Orichimaru for experiments__.__ You know he's been testing things lately and needs a new lab rat. He'll give us rice wine if we do! " Kisame grinned._

_Now Sakura was sobbing. _

_'You will do know such thing!" Konan stepped in._

_The two members looked at her and Pein before they asked why._

_"Because she is now part of the Akatsuki." Pein spoke._

_Konan's eyes widen in happiness. Before glaring at Hidan._

_"Let her go." Konan glared._

_Hidan rolled his eyes before letting the kid go._

_"Konan-nii!" the little girl with tears hugged konan._

_Konan smiled and hugged back._

_"Konan you have a fucking little sister?" Hidan looked shocked._

_"No I found her earlier today, it seems this is what she addresses me by." Konan looked down at the little girl._

_"So she's part of the Akatsuki now? Is she even a ninja? What's her age?" Kisame asked._

_"Yes. I don't know, I don't think so and she is eight." Konan answered all three of Kisame's questions._

_Konan crouched to Sakura's height and wiped the tears away._

_"Are you okay?" Konan asked Sakura softly._

_"Yes, until they came." Sakura looked at Hidan and Kisame._

_"Why would you pick on poor Sakura? What did she do toy you?!" Konan hugged Sakura tighter._

_"We thought she was lost. How were we supposed to know she was a new member?" Kisame defense hidan and himself._

_"The cave has a seal on it! Only Akatski members can dispel it! Not some lost little girl!" Konan argued._

_"She came through the back?" Kisame answered meekly._

_Konan only sighed._

_"Speaking of new members, another one shall be arriving tomorrow. His name is, Sasori. Also known as "Sasori of the red sand." Pein spoke with athouritiy._

_"Do you know his age Pein-sama?" Konan asked._

_"fifth-teen."Pein answered._

_" Seven years older than Sakura." Konan noted._

_"Yes, I suppose so. He was in the puppet commando unit in Suna." Pein reported._

_"Konan-nii I'm tired." Sakura mumbled._

_"Okay, then let's get you to bed. It is late I suppose." Konan smiled._

_Konan took Sakura little hand into her big hands and led teh little girl to her room._

_Meanwhile the boys just stared at the two._

_"I thought I would never see the day Konan would have emotions." Kisame spoke._

_"Neither did I." Hidan agreed._

_"Yes. Maybe that child is changing her for the better. Maybe she will chang us as well." Pein noted._

_Konan Tucked Sakura in after giving her a bath and giving the little girl a grey T-shirt Konan had for clothing. Sakura eyes slowly shut and little breathing was heard. Konan smiled and climbed into bed as well. Konan looked at Sakura peaceful and cute face and decided at that moment she would protect Sakura at all cost and would search at the ends of the earth to find her if she slipped out of their grasp._

Sakura had just finish seeing then memory and was already confused. It didn't make sense. She never remember being raised in the Akatsuki. But then again, she really couldn't remember much anyway. However, Sakura saw the one with Ino as children, and she looked to be the same age...so what happened? We're they split up? Pein did say they grow up together. Sakura clutched her head in pain. The headache was coming, and the memory was a lot to remember, so it was going to hurt more than Sakura's wishing. But she would just have to suck it up for the time being.

"Okay Inner, show me the next one." Sakura told herself.

_"Are you sure outer? I mean your headache will get worse." Inner said worriedly._

"It's okay, I can take it." Sakura breathed in and out asanother memory started to resurface.

_Green eyes slowly opended and looked around the room. Sakura then remebered yesterday's events, Konan-nii's arrivla, Hidan-nii and Kisame-nii's teasing (wich brought her to tears.), and the going to bed._

_Sakura looked to see Konan-nii still asleep, and felt arms protectivly holding her, as if to be a sheild if danger showe it's face._

_"Konan-nii." Sakura shook the blue haired ninja._

_Konan woke up in a dza and then snapped out of it when she saw Sakura._

_"Good morning nii-san." Sakursa smiled._

_"Good morning Sakura." Konan got out of bed._

_Sakura followed when Konan waited for Sakura at the door._

_"We will have to get you new clothes." Konan noted._

_"I'm fine with what I wear Konan-nii." Sakura looked at konan._

_"I know, but eventually you'll grow. We can't have you wear something that will be small later on. Plus you old clothes are all ripped." Konan placed her right cheek on her right hand._

_"Okay." Sakura whispered._

_"Let's go eat breakfast." Konan smiled._

_"Okay!" Sakura beamed._

_Sakura fallowed Konan as Konan walked to the kitchen. Sakura saw Hidan and Kisame already there, and Pein walking his way to the table._

_"Good morning." Sakura smiled._

_"Good morning." the boys grunted._

_"Sakura, I'll have your food for you in a minute." Konan said._

_"Okay." Sakura nodded._

_"As you know, today a new member will be joining us. He will be here around noon. Konan could you take Sakura to go get some new clothes. An Akatsuki robe will be down by the time you get back." Pein ordered._

_"Yes Leader-sama." Konan bowed._

_Konan set Sakura cereal down for her and Sakura thanked her._

_The sat in silence for the rest of the meal. When Konan and Sakura were finished they both put their bowls in the sink and made their way to the front of the base entrance. _

_'Hey Konan-nii, what do you think Sasori-nii will be like?" Sakura asked._

_Konan pondered, "I don't know. Maybe he'll be nice."_

_"Although, people who are nice don't exactly join the Akatsuki." Konan though._

_"I hope so!" Sakura smiled._

_"Yeah I hope so too." Konan smiled at the pinkette._

_Konan and got Sakura seven black T-shirts, pants, two pairs of shows, and ninja nets to hide behind Sakura's clothes. _

_'Come on Sakura, let's go home. It's almost noon."Konan grabbed Sakura's hand._

_"Okay." Sakura nodded._

**TBC...**


End file.
